


kissing in different worlds

by enablelove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Schmoop, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different AUs in which Jared and Jensen kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing in different worlds

**Author's Note:**

> These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~
> 
> I needed some self-indulgent schmoop for my birthday. I’m allowed ;)
> 
> Soulmate idea taken from Stiles/Derek fandom, not even going to lie. Man bun hipster coffee barista Jared idea from deirdre_c tbh. :)

Soulmates

The name shows up on Jared’s wrist the exact hour of his 18th birthday – he was expecting it but the tickling sensation is still surprising. _Jensen_ it says in blocky handwriting. He had been hoping, but now he knows the truth. He runs out of his room and pumps his legs as fast as he can next door, banging on the front door of the Ackles’ house.

“Jensen! Open up, I know you know!” Jared shouts, waiting impatiently for Jensen to open the door.

Jensen opens up and eyes Jared warily and almost with defeat – like he’s expecting that Jared wouldn’t want this. Like Jared’s dreams didn’t just come true. Jared eyes Jensen’s covered wrist and puts his hand out to remove the leather cuff. He hesitates for a second, meeting Jensen’s eyes, but Jensen just gives a minute nod and Jared pulls off the covering, exhaling swiftly as he sees his own name written on Jensen’s wrist.

He meets Jensen’s eyes again and slowly, so slowly that Jensen could stop him if he wanted, Jared gently kisses his name on Jensen’s wrist, loving how Jensen’s lashes just brush the top of his cheek and the smallest puff of air escapes from his lips. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jared whispers, not wanting to break the moment. 

“I didn’t know if you felt the same. We’re best friends and you’ve never given me any indication that you wanted anything more,” Jensen explains, his words not going above a soft hush.

“Exactly,” Jared says. “Best friends. Isn’t that what love is? Your best friend?” 

Jensen smiles at him – a beautiful incandescent smile that’s full of hope – a smile Jared hasn’t seen before but is hoping he’ll see way more of from now on. 

“Alright, soulmate, show me the love,” Jensen says cheekily. And well, who is Jared to refuse his soulmate?

He leans in and kisses Jensen – the first of a million kisses – and it’s achingly perfect, just like he dreamed it would be.

Professors

Truth be told, Jensen wasn’t a fan of Dr. Padalecki when he first met the guy. He came in to the department all cocky and confident because he was one of the youngest doctors in the College of Archaeology (besides Jensen) and so he knew he was the shit. It’s not like Jensen could really refute the statement because he had been fanboying Dr. Padalecki’s work for the past few months, impressed with the research and dedication. But he wasn’t too pleased with the attitude.

But a few weeks went by and the confidence was a façade for nervousness and Jensen got to know Jared, the guy underneath the Doctor title and Jared? Jared was awesome. Well worth the respect of Jensen. Jared was boisterous and brilliant and Jensen liked him more than just professionally, which was causing him all sorts of problems. He was backing away from Jared, putting up a wall, and he knew Jared could tell from the hurt looks and side glances.

It’s not like Jensen could just say ‘I like you more than just a peer, Jared, wanna go out sometime?’

“I’d love to,” a voice echoes and oh shit, did he say that out loud?

Jensen looks up at the door and sees Jared leaning against it.

“I was going to finally confront you and see what had gotten in to you, to see if my obvious crush had become noticeable and that was your way of letting me down easy, but your inner ramblings let me know it’s not me,” Jared tells him with a smirk. And oh god Jensen just wants to kiss it off his face. 

He walks toward Jared and let’s his fingers curl in the thick mop of hair that Jared is anal about maintaining. He does it in slow motion, giving Jared a chance to resist, but Jared just tilts his face, silently offering his approval. Jensen kisses him, soft and chaste, and it’s magnificent. Maybe he should ramble aloud more if they lead to such great things.

Coffee Shop

Jared’s sweating through every pore in his body, his sweaty hair pulled up in a bun at the back of his head so it’s not in his face. The A/C in _The Bean_ is broken and thankfully they’re still busy – though not many people are staying inside. Only a few regulars stray at the tables, sitting in front of the scattered fans placed around the coffee shop.

His favorite customer comes up to the counter – accountant Jensen with his dark glasses and gelled hair and gorgeous eyes and adorable freckles and kissable lips. Basically every dream Jared’s had of his perfect guy standing in front of him. 

“Jeez, what happened in here?” Jensen asks, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. Jared takes a moment to reply, wishing he could trace the trail with his tongue.

“A/C went on the fritz this morning,” Jared tells him, voice a little hoarse. Jensen raises a brow at him but doesn’t comment on the voice.

“Sucks to be you,” Jensen says and Jared has to restrain from any and all inappropriate comments and just shrugs.

“Iced mocha?” Jared guesses and Jensen nods with bright eyes. He moves to pay and Jared just waves him off. 

“My favorites get a free drink today for willing to brave the heat,” Jared tells him. 

“Awww, I’m a favorite? I feel honored.” Jensen says, clutching his chest and batting his eyelashes. Jared rolls his eyes. He loves the little to and fros he and Jensen have, the smart comments and sarcastic remarks. Jensen winks at him and walks toward the pick up area and Tyler comes up behind Jared to hipcheck him.

“Ask him out already, dude, this awkward flirting is getting old,” Tyler says.

Jared nudges him back, a bit harder than necessary.

“Shut up. I like our awkward flirting and I’ll ask him out when I’m ready.”

“Will you ever be ready?” Tyler asks.

“Someday,” Jared answers, wondering when exactly he would be ready to ask him out. He wants to ask Jensen out, but he’s afraid of the answer. 

“You know he’d say yes,” Tyler tells him and Jared just shrugs. Tyler huffs and goes to make Jensen’s drink as Jared ignores him completely and takes the next order.

A few minutes pass and Jensen comes back to the counter with his glass.

“Are you serious?” Jensen asks and Jared’s confused.

“About?” Jared questions.

“You like me a latte? Which seriously, Jared, that’s super cheesy, even for you,” Jensen says with a dazzling grin.

Jared’s head whips to the cup in Jensen’s hand where he sees Tyler’s chicken scratch. He looks at Tyler who winks at him and vows to get him back later – probably in the form of Dylan. 

“Wait. That wasn’t you?” Jensen says, voice gone soft and oh no.

“I didn’t write it,” Jared starts and Jensen starts to back away from the counter, eyes shuttered. “But that doesn’t mean I didn’t mean it!” Jared hastens to finish. And Jensen’s eyes slowly meet his again.

“Really?”

“Really.” Jared answers. “Dinner tonight?”

“What, no coffee?” Jensen asks tongue in cheek and Jared has to laugh.

“Think we’ve done enough of that,” Jared answers.

Jensen pulls on Jared’s apron and places a feather light kiss on his lips. 

“I’ll meet you here at 7,” he says with an impish grin before adjusting his glasses and walking out the door. Jared knows he’s sighing like a Disney Princess, but he can’t help it. This might be the first step on his path towards his happily ever after.

Arranged Marriage

It started as an arranged marriage for the kingdoms to merge and be united. Letters and phone calls and duty and honor were how it started – but slowly it turned into something more. It became more than just an arrangement. It became something both of them wanted just like Jensen’s dad had told him it would.

“Love happens later, Jensen. Love happens through friendship and through understanding of each other.”

Wise words from his dad, even if Jensen had been upset at the beginning. He’s smiling down at the most recent letter, fingers trailing over Jared’s slanted script. They could e-mail, but both of them wanted to keep the charm of handwritten letters, which was one of the first signs Jensen knew this could be for real. 

“Prince Jensen, there’s someone here to see you,” Matt, Jensen’s guard says from the door.

“Who is it?” Jensen asks, not bothering to look up from the letter.

“Your betrothed,” a familiar voice says and Jensen looks up at that – seeing Jared at the door. Matt winks at him before walking away but Jensen barely notices. They’ve never met, just phone calls, some Skype-ing, but no face-to-face meetings. Jensen’s not quite sure how to react now with Jared standing in front of him looking like everything Jensen’s ever wanted.

“Jared, what are you doing here?” Jensen asks.

“I needed to ask you something,” Jared says.

“You couldn’t call or write?” Jensen asks. He doesn’t know why he’s asking, since it’s not like he’s unhappy to see Jared. 

“No, this needed to be a bit more personal,” Jared says with a smile and Jensen’s breath catches. His to be husband looks gorgeous in person and the smile is even more breathtaking.

Jared leans down on one knee and Jensen can’t function now. Is Jared going to do what Jensen thinks he is?

“These past few months have been amazing. I didn’t think I’d fall in love, or that I’d marry for duty and for my family, but you flipped everything on its head. I love you, Jensen Ross Ackles, and it would honor _me_ if you’d accept my hand in marriage,” Jared says, holding out a box with a ring in it. Jensen doesn’t even think, rushing to Jared and dropping to his own knees, pulling Jared in for a fast kiss, like Jared’s lips touching his is as necessary as air. 

“Yes, yes, a million times yes,” Jensen says in between kisses. He can’t wait for the rest of his life with this romantic sap of a man.

Fake Boyfriends

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend because the guy walking in is my ex and I need to make him jealous because you are way hotter than he is and he broke my stupid heart,” Jared rambles as he, no begs, Jensen. Jensen looks at him carefully and Jared can see the faint blush staining his cheeks. It’s not like he lied to the bartender, Jensen is so ridiculously gorgeous, it’s unreal. Jared’s gotten to know the guy after coming in the bar after exams as a way to relax.

Jensen leans in and smiles at him, a boyfriendly smile, and Jared can’t help but wish the stupidly sardonic bartender was his boyfriend. 

Mark, his stupid idiot of an ex comes up behind him.

“Jay-bird, my man!” Mark exclaims and Jared sees Jensen roll his eyes, raising his eyebrow at Jared as if he’s saying _really? This guy?_

Jared just shrugs – Mark was a mistake of the highest proportion. 

“Hi Mark,” Jared says stiffly, but Mark doesn’t seem to notice, already drunk off his ass it seems.

“What do you say to another night together? For old time’s sake?” Mark slurs sloppily.

Before Jared can answer, he sees Jensen’s hand push Mark away from him.

“Uh, excuse me, man, Jared’s taken. You snooze, you lose, buddy.” Jensen says.

Mark blinks at Jensen as if he’s seeing him for the first time and then he laughs which what the hell?

“Yeah right. C’mon, Jay-red, let’s go back to my room and –“ Mark doesn’t have a chance to finish because Jensen’s hands fist in Jared’s shirt and pulls him in for a rough kiss – a claiming kind of kiss – and Jared doesn’t mind one bit. He barely hears Mark’s huff of _whatever_ , too caught up in the way Jensen’s mouth moves against his. Jensen pulls away and all Jared wants to do is lean back in to kiss that puffy mouth.

“He’s gone, so job well done?” Jensen asks, voice raspy and oh right. This was pretend. Jared’s shoulders fall and he nods.

“Yeah. Thanks man, hell of a performance,” Jared manages to get out, throat gone tight. He moves to turn away because of course it was just a favor.

“Unless you’re interested in making it a bit more real?” Jensen asks quietly and Jared can hear the uncertainty in his voice. Jared quickly turns back around and leans in for a quick press of lips.

“I can wait till you’re done,” he tells Jensen and that smile? Yeah, Jared’s okay with making this real just to see more of that smile.


End file.
